Kolokwium
by Yami-norka
Summary: Zbliża się egzamin z łaciny. Harry znalazł przyjemny sposób na naukę.


Tytuł i link do oryginału: POP QUIZ* ht t p : / / w w ui teroyal . N e t/t opg all ant /f i cs/p opqui z. H t m l  
Autor: Aja  
Beta językowa i zwykła: Linka-chan :*  
Rating: PG  
Zgoda: jest

**Kolokwium **

Harry Potter często lata w swoich snach, ale nie w sposób, w jaki robi to większość ludzi. Lata na swojej Błyskawicy. Czasem też jego podświadomość rozgrywa najlepszy mecz Quidditcha w życiu. Zawsze pokonuje Malfoya łapiąc Znicz i budzi się rozkoszując się smakiem zwycięstwa.  
Harry nigdy nie pamięta szczegółów, poza tym jednym razem, kiedy w jego śnie w czasie ostatecznego pościgu Malfoy jest tak daleko za nim, że zamiast chwycić Znicz, chwyta Harry'ego, desperacko próbując powstrzymać go od wygranej.  
Harry i tak łapie Znicz. Budzi się wtedy w euforii i z mglistym wspomnieniem szczupłych palców zaciskających się na jego nadgarstku.

_**Collum**_

W pociągu do Hogwartu, pierwszego dnia ich szóstego roku, Harry postanawia od razu przejść do rzeczy. Przypiera Malfoya do ściany i chwyta go ręką za szyję. Miał przygotowaną przemowę, która sprawiłaby, że Ślizgon da mu spokój do końca roku tak, że będzie miał o jedno utrapienie mniej. Jest teraz prawie o głowę wyższy od Malfoya, co samo w sobie powinno dać mu sporą przewagę, ale kiedy dotyka dłonią jego skóry, niespodziewanie zamiera. Czuje przyspieszone tętno Ślizgona, które pulsuje i łaskocze skórę między palcami. Zanim jeszcze Harry jest w stanie zadać sobie pytanie, dlaczego nagle szyja Malfoya nie jest tym, co chciałby ściskać, wracają Crabbe i Goyle. Harry odsuwa się pokonany, zły i pusty.

_**Cor cordis**_

Harry nie widzi żadnego dowodu na to, że Malfoy ma serce. Co nie znaczy, że patrzył dobrze.

_**Coxa**_

Za każdym razem, kiedy się mijają, Malfoy robi wszystko, by szturchnąć Harry'ego.  
Jest chudy i kościsty, więc jeśli Harry nigdzie się nie śpieszy, ich biodra obijają się o siebie tak, że Harry ma później siniaki. Gdy tak się dzieje, jest zadowolony, bo wie, że Malfoy też je ma. Kiedy unosi rękę, ociera się ona lekko o płaską powierzchnię biodra Malfoya. Może to robić tylko wtedy, gdy usprawiedliwia się, że go odpycha - to nie jest takie złe. Doprawdy. To po prostu głupie, jak od samego początku ta cała sytuacja.

_**Digitus**_

Malfoy dba o to, by regularnie pokazywać Harry'emu palec. Robi to codziennie na zajęciach (codziennie mają trzy lekcje wspólne), w korytarzu lub w słoneczne dni na dziedzińcu. Jeżeli do obiadu Malfoy nie wykonuje tego gestu, Harry siadając przy stole w Wielkiej Sali, automatycznie wpatruje się w stół Slytherinu ponieważ wie, że Malfoy spojrzy na niego z drwiną, a wtedy będzie już wiedział, co zrobić.

_**Dorsum**_

Pewnego dnia Harry zjawia się w szatni wcześniej, żeby poćwiczyć i zastaje tam Malfoya, który właśnie kończy się przebierać po treningu. Ma czas, by przyjrzeć się jego bladym plecom, znikającym pod białą, jedwabną koszulą; czas, by zobaczyć, że Malfoy jest równie rosły i wąski bez ubrania jak i w nim; czas, by dostrzec, że ma ostro zakończone łopatki, i że pod skórą nieznacznie widać mu wybrzuszenia kręgosłupa. Ma czas, żeby wyobrazić sobie to, czego zobaczyć nie zdąży.  
Wtem, Malfoy odwraca się, zauważa go i uśmiecha się szyderczo, a Harry stwierdza, że byłoby równie dobrze, gdyby nie zobaczył niczego.

_**Frons**_

Przez dwa jesienne dni Malfoy ma na czole wielgachną szramę – pamiątkę po wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnym starciu z bahanką, które miało miejsce na zajęciach z opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Ron przez cały czas głośno narzeka na szybkość, z jaką podano Malfoyowi antidotum i sugeruje, że przecież wstrzymanie się z tym przez godzinkę lub dwie, tak żeby jad zdążył zadziałać, nie byłoby chyba, aż tak szkodliwe. Harry nie zaprzecza, ale o wiele bardziej niepokoi go fakt, że środek czoła Malfoya tymczasowo zdobi blizna po ataku bahanki. Nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego Pomfrey nie była w stanie jej wyleczyć, ale pewnie i tak za jakieś dwa dni zniknie niemal zupełnie. Tak czy inaczej, przez te dwa dni, Malfoy musi znosić spojrzenia, szepty i śmiechy na jego widok.

Harry robi swoje i gdy tylko może, uśmiecha się pogardliwie do Malfoya.

_**Genuinus**_

Malfoy rumieni się po raz pierwszy przy Harrym, gdy ten uśmiecha się do niego. Potter myśli, że sobie to tylko wyobraził. Są w końcu na zewnątrz, jest zimno i wietrznie, wszyscy uczniowie mają zaczerwienione twarze.  
Ale jednak jest w tym coś innego i Harry nie ma wyboru, może tylko sprawdzić, czy to się powtórzy jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz i jeszcze…

Powtarza się to za każdym razem i Harry zastanawia się teraz, co jeszcze może zrobić, żeby Malfoy się zarumienił.

_**Manus**_

Lewa ręka Malfoya jest tylko odrobinę dłuższa niż prawa. Harry odkrył to pewnego dnia, kiedy pod peleryną-niewidką zakradł się na boisko i podglądał Malfoya na treningu Quidditcha. Kiedy Ślizgon sięga po Znicz lewą ręką, ma dużo lepszy zasięg i dużo większą szansę na jego złapanie, ale oczywiście Harry, który wie, że Draco faworyzuje prawą stronę swojego ciała, nie powie mu tego.  
Kiedy Draco stoi całkowicie bez ruchu, i kiedy nie próbuje się tego dostrzec, można zauważyć różnicę - jest nieznaczna, tak jakby zapuścił dłuższe paznokcie w lewej ręce, a w prawej już nie.

Harry lubi myśleć, że lewa strona Malfoya dlatego jest troszkę dłuższa, bo gdy był dzieckiem często upuszczano go na podłogę, a to pewnie przez to, że krewni w tej rodzinie płodzą dzieci ze sobą nawzajem.

Malfoy chodzi kręcąc lekko biodrami, Harry zaczyna myśleć, że to naturalne, ponieważ ma dłuższą lewą stronę, a nie jak wcześniej myślał, że robi to specjalnie.

_**Mentum**_

Kiedy Draco Malfoy jest zły, całe jego ciało napina się i sztywnieje, jak gdyby on sam chciał zrobić się wyższy. Jego twarz także się wydłuża, z powodu wysoko uniesionych brwi, wciągniętych policzków i wykrzywionych ust.  
Kiedy jest zły na Harry'ego, jego ostry podbródek wystaje jeszcze bardziej, a Harry'emu jest jeszcze ciężej opanować się, by go nie uderzyć.

_**Os**_

I są jeszcze jego usta, a to już zupełnie inna historia.

_**Pulmo**_

Jak się okazało, najtrudniejszym zadaniem jest pamiętanie o oddychaniu.

_**Sura**_

Kiedy Harry nie kłóci się z Malfoyem, lubi go całować. A kiedy go nie całuje, robi z nim inne rzeczy.  
Malfoy wariuje zawsze wtedy, gdy Harry gładzi dłonią tylnią część jego nóg, więc oczywiście Harry robi to bardzo często. Pieści gładką skórę tuż pod zgięciem kolana. Rozkłada Draco na brzuchu, tak by mógł masować, muskać i zlizywać błyszczący pot z łydek Malfoya. Draco jest miękki i uległy. Wygina się zawsze tam, gdzie i kiedy Harry tego chce. Czasem jest to aż za łatwe, jak pociąganie za sznurki kukiełki. Ale on to uwielbia i Malfoy to uwielbia – jest to najłatwiejsza cześć ich relacji.

_**Talus**_

Kostka Harry'ego pęka, kiedy podczas treningu Quidditcha uderza w nią tłuczek i chłopak zupełnie nie spodziewa się tego, że Malfoy zakradnie się tej nocy do skrzydła szpitalnego. Harry zażył okropne ilości Szkiele-Wzro, a jego kostka tkwi w gipsie, więc nie oczekuje, że Malfoy zostanie; ale on zostaje i rozmawia z nim, dopóki oboje nie zapadną w sen, a rano kiedy przychodzi pani Pomfrey i zastaje Malfoya śpiącego na krześle obok łóżka pacjenta, daje Harry'emu wypis i pozwala chłopcom odejść razem.

Harry myśli, że pewnie dalej smakuje jak Szkiele-Wzro, ale w korytarzu Malfoy i tak go całuje i Harry'emu się to podoba.  
Bardzo mu się to podoba.

_**Umerus**_

Kiedy Malfoy po raz pierwszy wyznaje Harry'emu miłość, słowa wyrywają mu się niechcący i Ślizgon wygląda na przerażonego.  
Harry się nie boi i pozwala Malfoyowi przytulić się tak mocno, jakby to ściskanie miało nakłonić go do odwzajemnienia jego uczuć. Pozwala na to, choć Harry mógłby mu powiedzieć, że to nie jest tak naprawdę konieczne.

Leżą w takiej pozycji bardzo długo i Harry budzi się cały odrętwiały i ze skórą zaczerwienioną w miejscu, gdzie ramiona Draco obejmowały go we śnie. Czuje się tam trochę gorący, wilgotny i lepki, ale jest mu dobrze, nie przeszkadza mu to ani trochę.  
Odkrywa, że przewracanie głowy z boku na bok wcale nie jest takie ważne.

- Brawo, Harry! – Zaczyna Hermiona chwilę po tym jak dostają do rąk wyniki z ich ostatniego kolokwium ze Wstępu do Łaciny. – Świetnie poradziłeś sobie z częścią o anatomii.  
- O, tak – odpowiada, zastanawiając się przez chwilę. – Spędziłem mnóstwo czasu wpatrując się w podręcznik.  
Cóż, technicznie rzecz biorąc, tak właśnie było.

**Koniec**

* Pop quiz to seria szybkich pytań zadawanych uczestnikowi, niedająca mu czasu na przygotowanie. Odpowiednik naszej kartkówki.

Collum - Szyja  
Cor cordis - Serce  
Coxa - Miednica  
Digitus - Palec  
Dorsum - Plecy  
Frons - Czoło  
Genuinus - Policzki  
Manus - Ręka  
Mentum - Podbródek  
Os - Usta  
Pulmo - Płuco  
Sura - Łydka  
Talus - Kostka  
Umerus - Ramię


End file.
